kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Tamama
is the of the Keroro Platoon in the series Keroro Gunso. He is voiced by Etsuko Kozakura. Overview Tamama is ranked Private Second Class in the Keron Army's Keroro Platoon. He is the newest member in the planetary invasion troop, and also the youngest. His name stems from the Japanese word o'''tama'jakushi'' "wikipedia:tadpole". While his age is unknown, Etsuko Kozakura has stated that she voiced Tamama as someone who was 19 years old. He is a very faithful subordinate to Keroro. Appearance Tamama's body color is of a very dark blue in the anime and black in the manga. The symbol on his hat is the green-and-yellow (orange-and-yellow in the manga) wakaba mark, which is used in Japan to designate a new driver, reflecting Tamama's young age, which is also apparent in his tadpole tail. The color of his afro, when seen, is red. Personality Tamama is possessed of a tendency to have mood swings that border on a split personality, just like his partner Momoka Nishizawa. While usually gentle and cheerful, Tamama can become a vengeful, raving maniac at the drop of a hat. This change is usually accompanied by the sound of a balloon popping. Tamama is also prone to fits of jealousy, usually towards anyone who gets near Keroro (especially Angol Mois, who he frequently refers to as "that woman"). These feelings stuck with him even when he took Keroro's place as leader of the platoon. In one of the episodes, Tamama has hugged, and even kissed Keroro which leads to an embarrassed Keroro. In recent episodes as well, Keroro begins to have an small affection to Tamama which grows throughout the series. Speech mannerisms Tamama mostly ends his sentences with , which roughly translates to "it is". It is a "cute" phrasing of the common "desu", and is generally dropped when his other personality comes up. In episode 185, Tamama used a laugh while reciting "Doku-ku". Childhood Having no powers at the time, Tamama was a commoner who witnessed the original Keroro Platoon's encounter with the Black Stars. This was the first time he met Keroro. He quickly grew to idolize him and gained his powerful feelings towards him lasted through out the years. Abilities Tamama uses chi-like attacks in his fighting style. His standard energy attack is the Tamama Impact, where he spits a beam of energy out of his mouth. There also exist more powerful versions such as Hyper Tamama Impact, Neo Tamama Impact (used only in the manga), and Multiple Tamama Impact (first used in the first movie and later in episode 149). Another of his attacks is the Jealousy Ball, a parody of the Genki-dama from Dragon Ball Z, where Tamama channels the ambient jealousy and hate of those around him. In one episode, Tamama befriended a young boy who played soccer, and developed a special kick based on the Jealousy ball, the Jealousy Shot. In one episode of the anime, he combined the Tamama Impact and the Jealousy Ball in a fight against Paul Moriyama, resulting in a red energy beam that carried the punch of a Jealousy Ball. Tamama has many other abilities, such as Double Beam, Aichi Fist, Okayama Punch, etc. In his "super" form, Tamama is given the ability to fly, the Tamama Impact is far more powerful, and he gains the ability to discharge a huge burst of energy strong enough to overpower Taruru's Taruru Genocide GX. In the manga, Tamama can also open up portals in superspace which he uses to jump from location to location instantly. Likes Tamama likes junk food (especially candy, cake, cola, and potato chips) and physical training (he has his own private training room in the Nishizawa Mansion). In the anime, Tamama is diagnosed with high blood sugar because of his love of sweets, as revealed with a physical checkup. Hates Tamama's least favorite sound is nails on a chalkboard. Relationships * Keroro - crush * Momoka Nishizawa - owner-figure * Fuyuki Hinata and Natsumi Hinata - close relative-like * Paul Moriyama - neutral * Angol Mois - rival Calling Tamama Category:Keronians